james_camerons_avatarfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Faern.
Archiv 3D-Bilder Hi Faern, könntest du mal 50px so in beiden 3D-Formate machen dass die Srift nach vorne kommt um die Infoboxvorlagen besser zu beschreiben? Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar da ich nicht weiß wie es geht. Sorunome 12:31, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Das Bild hat keinen Fluchtpunkt und nur 2 Farben, da ist nicht viel in Stereo zu sehen. ;) Stattdessen hab ich den Text mal in einem Programm für 3-dimensionalen Texterstellung mit jeweils 2 verschiedenen Kamerapositionen gerendert. :Ergebnis: :2D: Datei:Text3D.jpg :3D wenig Tiefe: Datei:Text3D_rotcyan1.jpg, Datei:Text3D_crosseye1.jpg :3D mehr Tiefe: Datei:Text3D_rotcyan2.jpg, Datei:Text3D_crosseye2.jpg :3D noch mehr Tiefe: Datei:Text3D_rotcyan3.jpg, Datei:Text3D_crosseye3.jpg :Wenn man die letzten beiden Versionen mit rot/cyan Brille anschauen will, sollte man allerdings einen Monitor haben, der die Farben möglichst genau wiedergibt, denn andernfalls sieht man auf einem Auge üble Doppelbilder. Faern. 19:17, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank, ich glaub ich werde die Version 1 nehmen. Sorunome 14:24, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Avatar Wiki War der Text nicht brauchbar? Mr Angel 16:07, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Das war doch einfach nur ein kopierter Artikeleinleitungstext. Was wolltest du denn damit auf der Startseite bewirken? Faern. 16:23, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Naja ich dachte auf der Hauptseite könnte man näher das Film erläutern und die Kopie find ich eigentlich nicht schlimm, naja egal muss ja nicht sein! Gruß Mr Angel 22:57, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Direkt darunter gibts doch jede Menge Links zum Filmartikel. ;) Faern. 23:08, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Banner/Button Ok wir haben nun unseren Banner und unseren Button! Was nun wurden wir schon verlinkt? Gruß Mr Angel 00:16, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Keine Ahnung, wer hat sich denn dafür verantwortlich gefühlt? Faern. 18:52, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Naja ich kenne nict mal (sozusagen) den Kontaktmann! Der der nachgefragt hat sollte sich darum kümmern! Denke ich mal Gruß Mr Angel 18:56, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Plauderkasten Ich habe bemerkt, dass es unter "Mehr">>"Widgets verwalten" den Plauderkasten gibt, der dann links angezeigt wird. Damit kann man chatten und die lästigen aktuellisierungen beim Diskussionsseiten sparen! Fügt doch bitte alle es ein! ABER ich empfehle es nur bei kleinigkeiten! Denn man kann nicht gerade viel schreiben! Und es gibt auch nicht viel platz zum lesen! Es kann und wird wohl keine richtige Diskussionsseite ersetzen können! Ich bitte darum, dass wir es mal morgen ausprobieren! Also bitte alle einfügen! Gruß Mr Angel 00:38, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hi,Faern! Danke für die Info. & die schnelle Hilfe. ;)Rein-air- (Diskussion) 19:02, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ideen Als erstes tut mir leid faern da ich deine seite mal so richtig ausnutze=) aber niemad sieht mehr in den Community Portal. Davon gehe ich aus, weil ich verdammt wenige oder garkeine antworten bekomme^^ :Aso genau meine Ideen: Wie wäre es wenn wir eine Umfrage auf der Hauptseite starten lassen damit wir wissen wie überhaupt unsere Wiki ist? Und ein Forumabschnitt eröffnen, dass auf der HAuptseite verlinkt wird. Auf dieser Forumabschnitt können, dann die Besucher schreiben was ihnen gefällt, was nicht und auch Ideen schreiben?! Naturülich könnte dieser Forumabschnitt Vandalen anziehen aber damit kommen wir schon klar denke ich mal was sagt ihr dazu? Gruß Mr Angel 00:48, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Damit wäre wohl eher herauszufinden, ob das hier überhaupt (noch) jemand liest. Aber prinzipiell keine schlechte Idee. Faern. 18:57, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hmm ist doch auch ok^^ Wie du sagtest wir können herausfinden ob wir überhaupt interresierte Besucher haben^^ Gruß Mr Angel 19:01, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Einen Versuch ist's wert, aber ich würde nicht allzuviel erwarten. Dass niemand in das Community-Portal schaut, stimmt übrigens nicht, Angel - Du hättest diese Frage auch dort stellen können - hast Du aber nicht, oder? Dr Sam Clemens 19:09, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ich freue mich, dass zumindestnes ein dutzend besucher abgestimmt haben und das auch positiv. aber ich finde es zu wenig! Mr Angel 18:11, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) HD-Bilder Hi Faern., hab gesehn du hast die Blueray-Version des Films. Könntest du einige der Bilder hier mit einer besser aufgelößteren Version ersetzen? Ventress 16:50, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Das ist ein langfristiger Plan. ;) Faern. 16:58, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Super :) Ventress 17:03, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Kann es sein, dass du schon bei dem englischen Wiki angefangen hast =) :Ertappt. :P Faern. 16:12, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Mal ne (blöde) Frage...vielleicht bist du ja technikbewandter. Morgen hol ich mir die Blueray Version des Films. Allerdings hab ich nur nen normalen Bluerayplayer am TV. Kann man den iwie am PC anschließen, damit man am PC Bildschirm den Films schauen kann (wegen Screenshots zB)? Gruß Ventress 19:09, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Wenn du Screenshots machen willst, musst du die Blu-ray schon auf dem PC verfügbar haben, also entweder ein Blu-ray Laufwerk besitzen oder von jemandem, der so ein Laufwerk hat, die Scheibe mit entsprechender Software auf Festplatte kopieren lassen. Prinzipiell kann man normale Blu-ray Player auch an einen PC-Bildschirm anschließen, allerdings natürlich nur, wenn der Bildschirm einen HDMI-Eingang hat. Hilft dir aber auch nicht beim Screenshots machen. ;) Faern. 19:30, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Ok alles klar, danke für deine Hilfe ;) Ventress 19:48, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Nochmals danke, dass du die Bilder in HD hochlädst, das ist echt eine Bereicherung! Ventress 18:38, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Selbstredend, den verpixelten und verschmierten Kram kann man sich doch nicht ewig angucken. ;) Faern. 18:56, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Und nochmal nerv ich. Im Moment bin ich leider total vereinnahmt, sodass ich überhaupt nicht zur Arbeit im Wiki komme. Eine Frage, ich hab jetzt ein BlueRay Laufwerk. Auch PowerDVD 10 als Programm, dass die jeweilige BD abspielt, allerdings funktioniert, das Abspeichern eines Screenshots nicht. Gibt es da eine Möglichkeit? Ventress 20:03, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::::Cyberlink sind die Schoßhunde der Contentindustrie. Mit PowerDVD wirst du keine Screenshots einer kopiergeschützten Blu-ray machen. Das war mal in früheren Versionen von PowerDVD möglich, aber damit könnte man ja eine Kopie von Filmen aus Einzelbildern machen... Lade dir die Trial Version von AnyDVD HD runter und entferne den Kopierschutz damit (ist für persönliche private Zwecke legal). Dann kannst du mit den meisten gängigen Softwareplayern Screenshots aus den Videodateien der Blu-ray machen. Generell empfehle ich übrigens, anstatt PowerDVD, den Player von ArcSoft namens TotalMedia Theatre zu verwenden. Der ist weniger restriktiv und erlaubt z.B. auch das Abspielen von Blu-ray Dateien von der Festplatte. Faern. 20:46, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::::Es hat tatsächlich geklappt. Vielen Dank! 84.171.163.236 16:31, 28. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Frage Könnte man nicht die Bilder die HD sind, auch so zu kennzeichnen? Zum Beispiel: Datei:Name.jpg in Datei:HD Name.jpg. Wäre doch besser oder? --Avatar - Fan 19:34, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Schau mal auf Spezial:Dateien. Dort kann man alle Dateien nach der Größe sortieren. HD Bilder sind selten kleiner als 400KB. So lassen sie sich leicht finden. Faern. 20:27, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) Könntest du das hier bitte löschen wir haben doch mal über tsaheylu und über die weiterleitungen gesprochen bei der diskussionsseite zu verbessern haben wir vergessen! einfach löschen genügt habe mich um den rest gekümmter! Gruß Mr Angel 20:01, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Inzwischen könntest du das und das auch löschen da ich alle links zu tsaheylu umgeleitet habe der bringt es auch nicht mehr und bei der diskussionseite waren sowieso keine links also alle 3 löschen bitte dankeee! Gruß Mr Angel 20:31, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Den ersten Link hab ich gelöscht, die anderen beiden gelassen, da man den Artikel so auch in der alten Schreibweise findet. Faern. 20:47, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) Damit kann ich leben! Mr Angel 13:13, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ich habe mal eine Frage: Auf der englischen Seite beim Artikel Jake Sully steht ein Satz der mich irritiert! und zwar: When Jake reveals his mission, Tsu'tey leads a group of Na'vi to kill Jake. ::Als Jake sein Misson offbarte, führte Tsu'tey ein gruppe von Na'vi an, um Jake zu töten??? Sie wollten doch nicht Jake töten oder liege ich da falsch? Gruß Mr Angel 18:09, 26. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Da hat wohl einer Unsinn geschrieben. Faern. 19:23, 26. Mai 2010 (UTC) Da ist wieder etwas, dass mit aufgefallen ist faern! Norm knows a lot of the Na'vi language, which he learned while training for the Avatar Program back on Earth and even has a short conversation with Dr. Grace Augustine in Na'vi. Norm weiß eine menge über die Na'vi Sprache, die er währen des trainings für das Avatar-Programm '-zurück auf die Erde-' gelernt hat usw....! :So ganz verstehe ich das nicht! Vielleicht übersetze ich falsch kann es sein? oder hat man was falsches geschrieben? Mr Angel 16:58, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, du übersetzt das falsch. Das Wichtigste ist hier die Präposition "of" im ersten Teil des Satzes. Würde dort stattdessen "about" stehen, wäre deine Übersetzung richtig. So heißt das aber wörtlich übersetzt "Norm weiß viel von der Na'vi-Sprache...". In besserem Deutsch: "Norm ist mit der Na'vi-Sprache vertraut, die er während seines Trainings für das Avatar-Programm auf der Erde gelernt hat und hat gar eine kurze Konversation mit Dr. Grace Augustine auf Na'vi." Faern. 18:33, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Die Sache die mich irritiert ist der Teil mit dem back on Earth das hört sich so an wie, dass er extra für das Avatar programm zur erde zurückkehrt und danach nochmal nach pandora kommt! verstehst du? Mr Angel 19:45, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Das ist ganz alltägliches Englisch. "back at/on/in" wird oft verwendet, wenn über einen Zeitpunkt in der Vergangenheit gesprochen wird, der schon etwas länger zurück liegt. Sowas wie "Back in 1999, I went on a boat tour." funktioniert auch mit Orten: z.B. "Back in Berlin, I owned a small coffee shop". Man könnte sowas mit "damals in/auf" übersetzen: "damals auf der Erde". Faern. 20:11, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Aha danke Faern da sieht man es man lernt immer dazu! =) Mr Angel 20:23, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Weißt du eigentlich was mit Ventress Unsainted und Sam ist? Sie sind nicht mehr aktiv! Mr Angel 16:00, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Nein, das musst du sie selbst fragen. Wahrscheinlich hat das Avatar-Fieber nachgelassen. ;) Faern. 19:08, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Kannst du mir weiterhelfen ich wollte gerade den abschnitt "Personality and traits" bei der egnlischen wiki für Neytiri mal übersetzen aber ich stecke hier schon fest xD She doesn't like to kill if she can help it and is angry with Jake Sully for forcing her to kill viperwolves in order to save him. das müsste doch sowas ähnliches heisen wie: Sie mag es nicht zu töten aber wenn sie helfen kann ?!?!?! und ist wütend mit jake, weil sie gezwungen war die Natterwölfe zu töten, um ihn zu retten! Die stelle wo ich fragezeichen und ausrufezeichen gesetzt habe verstehe ich nicht ganz! Danke im voraus! Mr Angel 13:02, 29. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :"if she can help it" bedeutet hier soviel wie "wenn sie es vermeiden kann". Das heißt also sinngemäß "Sie tötet nicht, wenn sie es vermeiden kann." Es gibt auch die Negierung davon als Phrase wie "I can't help it." für "Ich kanns nicht lassen/Ich kann nicht anders." Faern. 03:06, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Mythologie Wollten wir nicht mal so ein Artikel über das Glauben der Na'vi schreiben? Mr Angel 14:31, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Was willst denn dort groß schreiben? Das Wesentliche steht doch schon im Na'vi Artikel. Faern. 16:13, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Lebensenergie Was sagst du eigentlich zu Artikel Lebensenergie ? Erhaltenswert oder eher nicht? Mr Angel 19:36, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ich sehe da keinen Artikel, sondern einen Kommentar. Warum fragst du das eigentlich nicht alle? ;) Faern. 19:53, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Mein Internet spinnt ich wollte es bei Community Portal schreiben aber es hat mir zu lange gedauert bis es lädt! Deine Seite hatte ich zufällig offen =) Mr Angel 19:58, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: ::Ich denke, dass diese Diskussion dort geführt werden sollte, wo sie hingehört ;) Dr Sam Clemens 17:59, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hauptnavigation Der Hauptnavigation auf der linken Seite hätte mal eine Aktuellisierung nötig! Wäre nett wenn du dich darum kümmerst! und ich habe gemerkt, dass fauna auf kategorie fauna verlinkt ist und flora auf flora pandoras! :Gruß Mr Angel 21:18, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Das mit der Flora ist wohl so beabsichtigt. Was muss den aktualisiert werden? Faern. 21:27, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Ja kann beabsichtig gewesen sein. Naja zB Bei Fahrzeuge oder Mythologie gibt es (ich weiß nicht wie ich nennen soll) nicht diese Pfeile mit der Artikel! Mr Angel 21:30, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) Vandale Ich habe gesehen, dass du bei avatar 2 die Änderung zurückgenommen hast hast du auch 79.238.26.254 gebannt oder was auch immer? Mr Angel :Ja hab ich, siehe auch Spezial:Liste der Sperren. ;) Faern. 13:50, 21. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Ok dann ist es auch gut und noch etwas Thuruk Makto spielt mit meiner Benutzerseite herum! Also nicht verbannen oder so aber eine Warnung wäre nett! Mr Angel 13:58, 21. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Schreib ihn doch einfach an. Dafür brauchst du mich nicht. Faern. 14:13, 21. Mai 2010 (UTC) Hab ich auch schon Mr Angel 14:16, 21. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Kümmer dich doch bitte um Seiten hecker 2000 er hat Ventress und meine Seite vandaliert danke! Mr Angel 12:49, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Du hast wohl neue Freunde gefunden. ;) Faern. 12:59, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) Naja gerade beste Freunde sind wir ja nicht! :DMr Angel 13:02, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) Löschen kannst du bitte user talk:82.109.84.114 löschen. Da man ja auf Löschanträge nicht reagiert, frag ich dich jetzt direckt. Ich sehe DichDer Verbannte~''' MPA 09:18, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :So damit das mal klar ist! Das was du gelöscht haben willst ist eine Diskussionsseite, die man nicht löschen darf! Ich persönlich bin auch gegen den Inhalt aber one four hat sich nur auf seine Diskussionsseite beschränkt was eigentlich ok war! Faern ventress sam und ich wissen von der Vegangenheit xD! Aber was mich verwundert one four hat freiwillig alles gelöscht?! So dann hast du doch was du haben wolltest verbannte, oder? Gruß Mr Angel 10:21, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::ja eigentlich schon ok dann hat sich das ja erledigt Ich sehe DichDer Verbannte~''' MPA 11:42, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::nun lösch doch bitte endlich die seite Ich sehe DichDer Verbannte~''' MPA 11:39, 13. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::Sieh es als Unterhaltung, das tun wir schon seit langem. ;) Löschen würde wahrscheinlich nicht dazu führen, dass er aufgibt und da er nur auf seine eigene Diskussionsseite schreiben kann, kann er auch keinen Schaden anrichten. Faern. 14:24, 13. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::::mensch bitte ausserdem Sperren geht auch und zwar für alles Ich sehe DichDer Verbannte~''' MPA 16:03, 13. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ich kann nachvollziehen dass du genervt bist! Glaub mir ich verstehe das sogar sehr gut xD! Es ist zwecklos entweder sind wir zu dumm oder er will es einfach nicht verstehen aber es doch seine eigene Seite und wie schon Faern. es sagte richtet er keinen Schaden an! Und es ist auch nicht korrekt seine eigene Diskussionsseite zu löschen! Nimm es als Humor du gewöhnst dich schon daran! Gruß Mr Angel 19:17, 13. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :so wirklich versteh ich eure Ruhe zwar nicht aber naja ist jetzt egal ich hab wichtegeres zu tun als mich mit einer IP zu streiten :D Ich sehe DichDer Verbannte~''' MPA 13:56, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Nimm's als Vorbereitung für's Leben. Lässt sich nur mit Humor ertragen. Dr Sam Clemens 19:53, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :^^ "naja an die Therory behersche ich ja... aber an der Umsetzung happert es noch" Zitat aus "auf einmal Prinzessin".Ich sehe DichDer Verbannte~''' MPA 19:57, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Übung macht den Meister. ;) Faern. 20:45, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :: ::::Hallo Faern, unser "Abiturprüfung zu Avatar" - Prüfling hat gleich 2 Foren aufgemacht und ich in der Annahme es gibt nur eins Deine Diskussion mit ihm nicht gelesen und mal nach der Prüfungsart gefragt. Jetzt habe ich noch das andere gesehen. Nun hab ich mich aber auch beim eintragen wohl ungeschickt angestellt, denn jetzt steht glaube mein Name da drüber. Vielleicht könntest Du das gleich komplett entfernen (ist ja eh alles doppelt). Nebenbei bekomme ich den Absatz hier und an anderen Stellen nicht nach Links eingerückt (Firefox/Ubuntu). Der Toolbutton ist grau. Ist das normal? MfG Banshee314 21:04, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::::Ich habe das zweite Thema gelöscht. Zu den Toolbuttons kann ich dir nichts sagen, denn ich benutze den einfachen Texteditor und schreibe allen Wiki-Code per Hand, auch die Doppelpunkte zum Einrücken von Antworten. Der visuelle Editor ist so verbuggt, dass ich ihn am Tag der Anmeldung bei Wikia schon deaktiviert habe. Faern. 21:33, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Sperren Hallo Fearn. ich wollte fragen ob du mich für 3 Tage sperren könntest? Ich weis klingt merkwürdig aber ich möchte mich jetzt schulisch betätigen und da hilft die ablenkung durch die Wiki's nicht wirklich ^^. Danke im Voraus Ich sehe DichDer Verbannte~''' MPA 14:12, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Wieso sollte ich dich deswegen sperren? Bleib eben einfach 3 Tage der Seite fern. ;) Faern. 17:56, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Artikel von tseovrrtep: Avatar - ein moderner Mythos Hallo faern. Danke fürs Verschieben. Leider muss ich dich nochmal um etwas bitten. Mir gefiel der Name tseovrrtep nicht, jetzt habe ich ein neues Benutzerkonto unter: "tskxe" geöffnet. Ich habe auch versucht, den Artikel dorthin weiterzuschieben. Könntest du diese Sache für mich fertig stellen? Danke im voraus. Bitte lösch nach Möglichkeit das Konto "tseovrrtep". Gruss,Tskxe (tseovrrtep) Tskxe 09:33, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Offenbar hast du es schon selbst hinbekommen. Benutzerkonten kann ich leider nicht löschen. Zum einen sind alle Benutzerkonten für alle Wikis bei Wikia gültig und zum anderen lässt das die Wiki-Software aus technischen Gründen nicht zu.Faern. 14:59, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) : News *http://www.forbes.com/lists/2010/53/celeb-100-10_The-Celebrity-100.html (28.06.2010) ;Platz 3 - James Cameron auf der Liste der 100 Wichtigsten Persoenlichkeiten weltweit. [[Spezial:Beiträge/87.194.122.68|87.194.122.68] 19:54, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC)] Gif - Bilder ich habe versucht, einige sich drehende gif-Bilder in die entsprechenden Artikel einzufügen. Sie schienen mir die Tiere sachlich und anschaulich darzustellen. Du hast sie wieder gelöscht - wohl aus Quellennachweisgründen. Ich weiss nicht, wo und wie man eine Lizenz findet und nachweist, aber die URL habe ich unter Lizenz:bearbeiten eingetragen. Hier ist sie übrigens zu deiner Information.http://s279.photobucket.com/albums/kk141/goldn_scales/Miscelaneous/?start=40. Danke für deine Arbeit, ich schätze insbesondere deine 3-d-Gallerien über alles.Tskxe 15:28, 2. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Nein, ich habe sie wieder entfernt, weil sie zum einen optisch fehlplatziert waren und zum anderen weil bewegte Bilder beim Lesen von Artikeln ablenken und einfach nur nerven. Faern. 15:35, 2. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Vandalen Hallo Fearn. ich wollte dich fragen ob du und die anderen Admins ein Auge auf Avatar Wiki:Vandalen hast? denn es geht ja irgendwo nicht an das die User ungeschoren davon kommen zumal auch keine Unterschrift gesetzt wird sollte ein Vandale gelöscht worden sein --ich sehe dichDer Verbannte ~ MPA' 10:27, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ich blocke niemanden nur weil dir seine Nase nicht gefällt. Auch minder intelligente Menschen haben das Recht sich zu äußern. Prinzipiell kann jeder auf seine Benutzerseite schreiben was er will, solange es nicht gegen geltendes Recht verstößt oder gegen den guten Ton geht. Solange das nicht der Fall ist, ignorier ihn einfach, schont die Nerven. :) Faern. 14:24, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::ich kann deine Engelsgedult nur bewundern trotzdem solltet ihr ein Auge drauf haben und signieren.ich sehe dich'Der Verbannte ~ MPA' 16:00, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Wiki Hi Faern, gibt es ene Möglichkeit die rechte Spalte (in der Bilder gezeigt werden, die das WIki hat, letzte Aktivitäten, Anzahl der Wiki-Seiten, usw.) auszuschalten? Mich persönlich stört die etwas... Ventress 15:02, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Für alle nicht. Das verbieten die Terms of Use. Man kanns aber für sich selbst in der eigenen wikia.css nach Belieben anpassen (alternativ auch über das Stylish Addon für Firefox). Da mich auch so einige Dinge am neuen Skin nerven, hab ich mir einiges angepasst. Schau mal hier: en:User:Faern./Oasis_Skin_Modifications Faern. 15:27, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Es scheint funktioniert zu haben! Vielen Dank! PS: Schade, dass im Moment so wenig los ist im deutschen Wiki, in den nächsten Tagen, werd ich wieder aktiver werden... Ventress 18:29, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :::Tja, die Leute, die hier noch ab und zu reinschauen, kann man mittlerweile an einer Hand abzählen. :( Faern. 19:55, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hey Faern was ist mir Sam Ventress und den anderen sind sie noch aktiv? PS: siehe dir mal das Community portal und was ich geschrieben habe! Mr Angel 13:50, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Keine Ahnung. In den letzten Monaten ist hier zumindest kaum was passiert. Sam hat vor 2 Monaten das letzte mal etwas editiert. Deinen Beitrag im Community Portal habe ich gelesen. Du kannst ja mal schauen, was man davon in die Artikel integerieren kann. Faern. 15:48, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Ole, ich hab ab nächster woche wenigstens mal eine Woche Urlaub. Ich versuch da mal was zu machen. Wobei ich sagen muss, dass mich das neue Wki-Design immer noch aufregt, aber zum Glück hat ja Faern. diese benutzerdefinierte Anpassung gepostet, da lässt sich das ertragen. Nebenbei...warum ist die Infobox bei Flammenwerfer so groß? Oder is das nur bei mir so? Ventress 16:30, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Schön was von die zu hören ventress ja bei mir ist es auch groß ich werde mal sehen was ich da machen kann! Mr Angel 16:32, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Aha ich verstehe jetzt wieso! Ich habe es mal getestet!: Und zwar bei Typen wurden ja sehr viele sachen geschrieben und zwar nebeneinandar naja und deswegen hat sich die vorlage so breiter gemacht was eingetlich nicht passieren dürfte! Da muss man wohl die vorlage nochmal richtig einstellen!! Mr Angel 16:39, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hallo faern der Artikel: "Avatar, ein moderner Mythos" hat wohl nicht wirklich etwas im Wiki verloren. Eine bessere Plattform habe ich nicht gefunden, aber gelöscht habe ich ihn jetzt. Könntest du noch den Link zur Mythologie herausnehmen? ich habe nämlich nicht mitgekriegt, wie das geht. DankeTskxe 19:58, 26. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hey Faern na wie gehts so wie kommst du so voran? Mr Angel 18:31, 12. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Ah, du lebst auch noch. :) Bei mir ist alles bestens. Bin immer noch im englischen Wiki aktiv, in dem noch ein bisschen was los ist, im Gegensatz zu unserem doch eher überschaubaren Änderungsverlauf hier. Ich habe mir vorhin meine 3D Brille auf die Nase gesetzt und mir Avatar mal wieder angeschaut. Es ist immer zu schade, dass man gute Filme immer nur einmal zum ersten Mal anschauen kann und sich danach derselbe Grad der Faszination nie mehr wiederherstellen lässt. Wird Zeit, dass mal jemand eine Zeitmaschine erfindet... ;) Faern. 23:44, 12. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Haha.. Du sagst es :D Kann man eigentlich immer noch kein privat nachrichten schicken? Mr Angel 11:43, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::Nein, sowas gibt's nicht und wird's wohl auch nicht geben. Beim MediaWiki gibt's nur die Möglichkeit, Benutzern per Formular eine E-Mail zu senden. Normalerweise findet man dafür auf den Benutzerseiten einen Link. Wikia hat den wohl in ihren Skins "vergessen", denn man kann ja einstellen, ob einem andere Benutzer E-Mails senden können sollen. Man kann aber die URL selbst zusammenbauen. Das Mailformular gibt es. Ob es aber auch funktioniert, keine Ahnung, nie ausprobiert. Faern. 21:28, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Das erste Sehen ist wirklich immer einzigartig. Hinzu kommt ja noch, dass so suggestive Filme selten zu sehen sind - wer weiß, wann man das nächste Mal sowas sieht. Und vorbereitet ist man ja auch nicht. Fpr mich ist AVATAR übrigens auch verbunden mit dem Gegensatz zwischen dem deutschen Winter und diesem Fenster zu einer üppigen, fremden, tropischen Welt. Im Sommer kommt das irgendwie nicht recht rüber. Dr Sam Clemens 13:29, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::Wann es den nächsten solchen Film zu sehen geben wird, kann ich dir sagen: Dezember 2014. Dass der Mensch immer gerne das hätte, was er gerade nicht hat, ist ja nichts neues. In der Konsequenz müsste man sich im Hochsommer einfach in eisige Welten stürzen, im Winter geht's dann wieder in tropische Gefilde. ;) Faern. 21:28, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::: So ist es - immerhin eine Aussicht! Na, vielleicht überrascht uns die Filmindustrie ja auch ... ;) Dr Sam Clemens 06:41, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Administratorensuche Hallo Faern. Sehr wohl sucht dieses Wiki, oder besser gesagt die Wikia Deutschland sucht für dieses Wiki einen Administratoren. Oder würdest Du von Dir sagen, dass Du täglich nach dem Rechten siehst? Das konnte ich für den vergangenen Monat nicht feststellen. Sofern würde ich Dich bitten, die Vorlage wieder auf der Hauptseite einzufügen. Tim (SVG) 08:34, 29. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Ich habe so gut wie alle Seiten auf meiner Watchlist und werde über Änderungen per E-Mail benachrichtigt und nutze den RSS Feed von Special:RecentChanges. Wenn hier etwas passiert, bekomme ich dies mit. Dass ich nicht oft in diesem Wiki unterwegs bin, liegt offensichtlich daran, dass es hier derzeit kaum Aktivität gibt und nicht dass hier keiner mehr ein Auge drauf hat. ;) Faern. 13:56, 29. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Dass es kaum noch Aktivitäten gibt, hat seine uns allen bekannten Gründe. Dem Aufpasser „DarkPain14“ habe ich die Administratorenrechte wieder entfernt. Gruß, Tim (SVG) 14:07, 29. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Alles klar, danke. 14:14, 29. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Weißt Du, Tim, es hat bisher nie geschadet, wenn wir hier über ein Problem geredet haben. Wikia hin oder her - dieses wiki ist doch zuerst ein Produkt der Beteiligten. Falls Du irgendein Problem mit der Betreuung durch uns hast, müsstest Du uns das zuerst einmal mitteilen. Der Hinweis, dass Faern oder wer auch immer nicht ständig präsent ist, mag zwar stimmen, aber - mit Verlaub - auch Du warst über ein Jahr nirgends zu sehen. Also Ball flach halten. - Zu den Aktivitäten - was sind denn die allen bekannten Gründe? Gruß, Dr Sam Clemens 11:36, 25. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Brauchst du Hilfe? Hallo Faern., ich bin Laximilian scoken, Wikia Entertainment Praktikant. Ich bin soeben auf dein Wiki gestoßen und es gefällt mir! Du hast einige schöne Bilder auf der Hauptseite. Gibt es etwas bestimmtes, was du gerne verwenden würdest? Desweiteren würde ich dir gerne etwas mit deinem Wiki helfen, zum Beispiel mit einer Erweiterung. Die Top 10-Listen würden sich meiner Meinung nach hier sehr gut machen. Wenn du magst, kann ich diese für dich freischalten lassen. Ich würde mich über eine Antwort auf meiner Diskussionsseite freuen! Schönen Tag noch, Maximilian (talk) 18:42, 6. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ausstrahlung Film auf RTL In Deutschland wird der Film Avatar im Freifernsehen am Ostersonntag, den 08.04.2012, um 20 Uhr 15 ausgestrahlt. 178.192.247.20 16:44, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Wikia-Logo Hallo, in http://de.james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css habt ihr ein angepasstes Wikia-Logo verwendet - Wikia hat seit kurzem ein neues Logo, und ich würde euch bitten, das alte durch das neue zu ersetzen. Das neue Logo findet ihr auf jeder Seite oben links (bspw de.wikia.com). Es sollte nicht farblich angepasst werden, aber ein schickes Weiß passt auch ganz gut ins Bild meiner Meinung nach. Ich gebe euch Zeit bis morgen, eure angepasste Grafik mit dem neuen Logo zu aktualisieren - sonst muss ich temporär die entsprechenden Zeilen aus Wikia.css entfernen. Ein schnelles Handeln wäre auch im Sinne des Wikis; denn ich möchte aufgrund der Filmausstrahlung so bald wie möglich ein Spotlight schalten. Wenn du Fragen hast, kannst du dich gerne an mich auf meiner Diskussionsseite wenden. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Marc-Philipp (Talk) 12:18, 3. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Habe die entsprechenden Zeilen auskommentiert. Warum hat das neue Logo denn so hässliche unscharfe Konturen? Sieht besonders an der rechten Seite vom ersten i und dem a merkwürdig aus. Faern. 13:40, 3. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Über die Gründe hinter dem Logo und über die Form kann ich dir leider nicht viel erzählen, da ich nicht daran beteiligt war. Vielen Dank für deine Mithilfe beim CSS - ich werde das Spotlight jetzt schalten. Frohe Ostern! Marc-Philipp (Talk) 07:46, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Vielen,vielen dank für den tipp,in punkto Einstellung "Signatur".Hat funktioniert.:)Rein-air- 18:38, 23. Apr. 2012 (UTC) WETA In den USA kommt im Monat Mai 2012 die Filme "Avengers" "Battleship" in die Kinos. Habe beide Filme in Zürich gesehen (ABC Homekino, Arena Saal 8, Abaton B in Englisch mit deutschen und französischen Untertiteln). Ich weiss nicht genau, aber '''WETA' ist Avatar und hinter beiden Filmen steckt vermutlich auch ein wenig der James Cameron. Empfehlenswert ist auch der Film Iron Sky. Also schau Dir die drei Filme an, wenn Du Sie noch nicht gesehen hast. Viel Spass in Nürnberg im Kino. Im Filmpodium Zürich habe ich übrigens im April 2012 den Film Avatar mit einer besonderen 3D Brille und 3D Technik (3D Festival) gesehen. Schönen Gruss OF 94.125.164.113 11:50, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Navigation und Mainpage Hey Faern, ich bin Claudia, vom Wikia-Team. Wäre es ok für dich/euch, wenn wir die Navigation auf die neue Version umstellen (ohne Inhalte zu ändern)? Die sieht einfach besser aus und es gibt viel mehr Möglichkeiten, die Inhalte zu ordnen. Zusätzlich würde ich gern das Design der Hauptseite 2-spaltig machen. Es gibt neuerdings das Problem, dass oben recht Werbung aftaucht, und die ganze Seite nach unten verschoben wird, was sehr unschön aussieht. Eine zweite Spalte verhindert das. Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn ich das anpasse und ihr dann überlegt, ob ihr damit einverstanden seid? Man kann ja immer alles wieder rückgängig machen. MfG (Spinelli313 15:34, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC)) :Hallo Claudia. Die neuere Navigation sieht zwar besser aus, aber ich persönlich habe damit das Problem, dass sie für meine Arbeitsgeschwindigkeit zu träge reagiert. Wenn sich der Mauszeiger über ein "Tab" bewegt, dauert es nochmal etwa 200ms bis die zum Tab gehörenden Menüs gerendert werden, weshalb man gezwungen ist, die Mausbewegung über dem Tab zu stoppen. Bewegt man die Maus zu schnell über die Tab-Zeile, wechselt das Tab gar nicht und man klickt auf den falschen Link an der erwarteten Position. Meine Erwartungshaltung ist, dass beim Erreichen der Kante eines Tabs entweder sofort und unverzögert die korrekten Menüs angezeigt werden oder dass ich erst darauf klicken muss. Das Trägheitsproblem ist bei der jetzigen Navigation zwar auch störend, aber weniger extrem. Sie hat und hatte dafür immer zu wenige mögliche Einträge. Die Option besteht also darin, zwischen zwei nicht ausreichend benutzerfreundlichen Alternativen zu wählen. :/ Wikia hätte lieber die linkshändige, widescreen-freundliche Navigation von Monaco beibehalten sollen. Wenn du magst, kann du aber mal testweise die Menüs, die wir zu Monaco-Zeiten hatten, sinnvoll in die neue Version überführen. Die Einträge habe ich hier hin gesichert. Die Einträge des aktuellen Menüs zu überführen ergibt wenig Sinn. :Was die Werbung angeht: Sowohl ein- als ausgeloggt finde ich Werbung nur oberhalb des Wiki-Logos und ganz unten auf der Seite. Nur in der englischen Version des Wikis gibt es (angeblich wegen dem höheren Traffic dort) noch eine rechteckige Anzeige neben den Kategorie-Icons. Hier allerdings nicht, daher kann ich nicht nachvollziehen, was du meinst. Faern. 23:28, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hey Farn, so, das wäre jetzt mal mein Vorschlag für die Navigation, vielleicht ist das ja eine brauchbare Grundlage für dich/euch. Mit der Werbung verhält es sich folgendermaßen: Grundsätzlich besteht die Möglichkeit, dass die rechteckigen Werbeanzeigen oben rechts im Content-Bereich eingeblendet werden. Das ist mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit auch bereits in diesem Wiki der Fall gewesen, auch wenn du es noch nicht gesehen hast. Passiert das, ohne dass die Spaltenformatierungstags verwendet werden, dann kommt es zu Problemem (in der Regel schiebt sich die Werbung dann über den Inhalt). Es macht also schon Sinn, dem vorzubeugen... MfG, (Spinelli313 15:04, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC)) :Jap, die Navigationsstruktur passt ganz gut. :) :Die Spaltenformatierungstags sind mir bekannt, nur leider passen sie nicht zum Layout, da sie auch dann eine rechte Spalte mit festen 300px erzeugt, wenn sie leer ist, siehe hier, was offensichtlich ziemlich bescheiden aussieht. Sinnvoll wäre es nur, wenn die Spaltenbreite dynamisch wäre, eine rechte Spalte also nur sichtbar ist, wenn dort auch tatsächlich Werbung eingeblendet wird. Da das aber nicht regelmäßig der Fall ist, ergibt es keinen Sinn, das Layout zu verunstalten. Wenn in unregelmäßigen Abständen doch mal Werbung im Content-Bereich eingeblendet werden soll, könnte Wikia uns Admins ja auch eine Option an die Hand geben, die uns das Bannerformat aufwählen lässt, z.B. so eine Boxed Ad für mehrspaltige Layouts und ein horizontales Banner für einspaltige. Soetwas haben manche Anbieter von kostenlosem Webspace vor 10 Jahren auch schon hinbekommen und ist somit keine Hexenkunst. ;) Faern. 14:19, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Chat & Gelöschtes Bild :Hi Faern ! Frage,wiso hat mann nicht so eine Nachrichtenseite (live-chat) hier mit eingerichtet? ;)Rein-air- (Diskussion) 21:54, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Das Bild " Zeremomieller Bogen"ist ein Film ausschnitt der umbenat wurde.Kanst Du mir bitte info. zukommen lassen wiso Du das Bild gelöscht hast? Wo liegt das Problem?Rein-air- (Diskussion) 22:18, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Wozu ein Live Chat? Es würde sich sowieso niemand dort aufhalten. ::Löschgründe (und andere Änderungen) findest immer auf der Seite Spezial:Logbuch (ggf. die Filter dort benutzen). In dem Fall hast du eine kleinere Version eines bereits vorhandenen Bildes hochgeladen. Die Wiki-Software verkleinert Bilder selbstständig, wenn nötig bzw. wenn entsprechend beim Einfügen in die Seite eingestelt. Daher sind kleinere Duplikate unnötig. ::PS: Wenn du auf Diskussionsseiten eine neue Diskussion aufmachst, dann tue das bitte immer ganz am Ende der Seite unter einer neuen Überschrift. Wenn du irgendwo mitten auf der Seite in einer uralten anderen Diskussion etwas schreibst, ist das schwer zu finden. Faern. 08:17, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::OK.-Mit dem Bild habe ich verstanden.Mit dem Live Chat habt Ihr diese option schon ausprobiert? ::IO.bei weitern Fragen werde ich eine neue Diskussionsseite öffnen. Danke für die Inf. ;)Rein-air- (Diskussion) 19:49, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich denke auch, z.Z. macht ein Live Chat kein sinn. Da hast Du auch recht.Aber !- es verliert sich doch schon ab und an ein User auf diese Seite und hat etwas beizutragen. Ich hoffe ja daß sich etwas ändert wenn die neuen Filme erscheinen. Die Hoffnung stierbt zu letzt.Der Austausch von narichten ist eben einfacher ,über eine Narichten Seite . Vielleicht ist das ein kompromies.Oder? Ist dieses möglich?Rein-air- (Diskussion) 20:37, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::Fürs englische Wiki betreiben wir einen IRC-Kanal zum Chatten in Echtzeit. Früher waren immer 5-8 Leute regelmäßig dort. Mittlerweile sind wir noch zu zweit und schweigen uns gegenseitig an, obwohl das englische Wiki etwa zehnmal so viele Besucher hat wie das deutsche. Ein deutscher Chat ergibt also wenig Sinn. :::Für Diskussionen gibt's ja das Forum und das Community Portal. Wikia ist übrigens gerade dabei ein neues, übersichtlicheres Forum zu entwickeln. In englischen Wikis kann man's bereits testen. Faern. 00:48, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::OK.Habe verstanden. Danke für die Info. Mahl sehen wie es nach der Entwicklung funktioniert.;)Rein-air- (Diskussion) 19:23, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hauptseiten-Problem Hallo Faern, Mein Name ist Mira, und ich bin ein Wikia-Mitarbeiter, der für unsere Deutschen Communities verantwortlich ist. Der Grund, weswegen ich dir schreibe, ist eure Hauptseite. Die muss nämlich zu den Zweispalten-Formatierung geändert werden. Zurzeit wird eure Hauptseite "zerschossen" da der Werbebanner, der üblicherweise in der rechten Spalte zu finden ist, euren Inhalt nach unten drückt. Falls du nicht weisst, wie es gemacht wird, dann kannst du dir unsere Hilfeseite dazu ansehen. Wenn du willst, dass wir uns darum kümmern, können wir das auch gerne machen. Sag uns einfach bescheid welche Lösung am Besten für euch ist. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Mira84 20:01, 30. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Das Problem liegt wohl weniger an unserer Hauptseite als an der mangelnden Rücksicht deiner Vorgesetzten auf die Seiteninhalte, wenn es um die Wahl der Werbeformate geht. Wenn der Wille bestünde, wäre es durchaus möglich, zum Startseitenlayout kompatible horizontale Werbeformate anzubieten, als Alternative zu quadratischen, die ein bestimmtes Layout vorschreiben. Das aktuelle Layout der Startseite besteht seit mehr als 3 Jahren und hat bisher zu keinen Beschwerden geführt. Ich sehe daher keinen Handlungsbedarf auf unserer Seite. Faern. 20:30, 30. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Danke für die ausführliche Antwort. Ich werde es genauso weiterleiten. Mira84 20:35, 30. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Ich bin ja so ein Genie ^^ haha, hallo :) Ich hab schon einiges gelesen und dachte: Faern ist ein wissender Mensch, den solltest du fragen. da klick ich mich auf deine Seite und seh du bist Admin xD I'm genius ;D Also was denkst du über die Na'Vi? Ich persönlich denke sie sind intelligenter als Menschen (und auch vor allem würdevoller, weil sie nicht die Eigenschaft namens Gier besitzen) und hoffe Menschen auf der Erde zu finden, die so denken wie sie. Du scheinst auch viel über Astronomie zu wissen, also: Was hälst du von dem Beruf Astrophysiker? Ich bin in der neunten und überlege solangsam welchen Weg ich gehen soll. Hoffe auf baldige Antwort und, oh, kennst du Supernatural? :D Naja Bd Joanna Beth Harvelle (Diskussion) 10:03, 2. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Willkommen im Avatar Wiki. Schön, dass du zu uns gefunden hast. :) :Ich halte nichts von Pauschalisierungen à la "Volk A ist besser als Volk B". Wozu das führt zeigen beispielsweise Geschichte und Gegenwart diverser Religionen. Jedes Individuum ist anders und sollte als solches bewertet werden. Menschen gelten im Allgemeinen als vernunftbegabt. Nur nutzen die einen diese Begabung eben mehr und die anderen weniger. Warum sollte das bei anderen (fiktionalen) Völkern anders sein? :Mit Astronomie habe ich nicht sonderlich viel zu tun. Zwar verfolge ich einige (insbesondere technische) Entwicklungen mit Interesse, eingehender beschäftigen tue ich mich damit aber nicht. :Supernatural kenne ich nicht bzw. nur dem Namen nach.Faern. 21:53, 6. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Hey^^ Man man man solange inaktiv und habe trotzdem ca 1000 beiträge mehr ^^ :P Naja wollte mal hallo sagen obwohl ich gerade mit ABI beschäftigt bin, schaue ich mal zwischendurch vorbei. Es scheint sich ja beim Aussehen nichts verändert zu haben seit dem ich es bearbeitet habe vllt kann ich ja mal wieder Hand anlegen :) schöne Grüße Mr Angel (Diskussion) 15:09, 28. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Hallo Mr Angel, schön mal wieder was von dir zu hören. Viel verpasst hast du hier nicht, wie du ja schon festgestellt hast. :) Mit der englischen Seite zusammen habe ich übrigens immer noch 2,5 mal so viele Beiträge wie du, nicht dass das irgendwas aussagt... ;) :Viel Erfolg beim Abi! :Faern. 10:28, 29. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Haha^^ nagut dann nehme ich mal alles zurück. Am besten gucke ich mir mal die englische Seite an um mich inspirieren zu lassen :) ::Mr Angel (Diskussion) 14:11, 29. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::Aso noch etwas, wäre es möglich mich wieder zum admin zu ernennen? :::Mr Angel (Diskussion) 15:20, 29. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::Das musst du Sam fragen, da man dafür Bürokrat-Berechtigungen braucht, die ich nicht habe. Faern. 10:42, 30. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::Hmm schade ok. Ist er überhaupt noch aktiv? Und hey ich habe die nervigen Bilder bei der Kategorie-Galerie losgeworden. Hab mal recherchiert und zwar ist es so dass das erste Bild welches größer als 75x75 pixel groß ist in die galerie aufgenommen wird. Ich musste einfach nur Datei:Disambig.png kleiner machen^^. Mr Angel (Diskussion) 14:40, 30. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Ich habe die Partnerseite World of Pandora entfernt da sie anscheinen garnicht mehr existiert. Mal eine Frage und zwar gibt es auf der hauptseite ein paar Befehle die ich nicht verstehe zwischen Boxoffice und der Überschrift "Partnerseiten". 7 Zeilen ungefähr. Könntest du mir die vllt erläutern^^? Mr Angel (Diskussion) 16:22, 30. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Laut Spezial:Benutzer war Sam schon über ein halbes Jahr nicht mehr hier. Die andere Partnerseite existiert wohl auch nicht mehr, leitet auf irgendein leeres spanisches Forum um. Die Zeilen die du meinst waren glaube ich Indikatoren dafür, wo Wikia die Werbung einblendet. Eine konkrete Funktion scheinen sie momentan nicht zu haben. Vielleicht können sie weg, vielleicht auch nicht. :) Faern. 19:57, 1. Mai 2014 (UTC) :::::::Hey sag mal hast du was dagegen wenn ich diese Wiki adoptiere? Ich möchte auch den Design etwas ändern aber geht ja schlecht xD Mr Angel (Diskussion) 23:27, 1. Mai 2014 (UTC) :::::::Edit: Und außerdem haben wir nur dich als Admin und du hast leider auch nur eingeschränkte Rechte Mr Angel (Diskussion) 23:31, 1. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Hey ich hab mal die Hauptseite mal komplett aufm kopf gestellt was hältst du davon?.. ich muss noch feinjustierungen machen und Heading für leftcolumn aber dürfte nicht schwierig werden^^ Mr Angel (Diskussion) 01:10, 4. Mai 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Sieht gut aus. Ich habe noch die Reihenfolge geändert, sodass die Navigationselemente oben stehen. Faern. 08:14, 6. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::OK passt doch^^ und das mit dem adoptieren hat sich erledigt hab ventress ausfindig gemacht :D und er hat mir adminrechte und uns beiden bürokratische Rechte gegeben. Mr Angel (Diskussion) 14:53, 6. Mai 2014 (UTC)